doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from an irradiated Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) which bit Peter Parker that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Parker's attendance of the exhibition.1 The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities.1 That mutation granted him an "enhanced chromosome pattern."264 * Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift many tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable him to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi truck with ease,25 and land a jet he estimated had a landing weight between 175,000-215,000 pounds.246 He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being.270 He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. As such, he rarely lets himself use all of his strength - after Doctor Octopus had taken over Spider-Man's body, he easily punched off the Scorpion's (a foe normally regarded as physically tougher than Spider-Man) jaw as he hadn't known off Spider-Man's true strength.204 Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound.265 Spider-Man demonstrated this when he leaped over thirty feet vertically into the air when he first leaped out of the way of an oncoming car; it should also be noted that when he first discovered his powers as a teenager, they had not developed to that of his prime. * Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.3 Spider-Man has shown to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs.271 Spider-Man moves faster than the eye can follow,27227394 he has even moved so fast he appears as a blur.274 Spider-Man was able to easily outrun multiple goblin masquerade on goblin gliders, and outmaneuver their ranged attacks at the same time.275 In close combat, he was even able to dodge an all-out assault from Blurr (Jeffrey Walters) for an extended period of time.276 * Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Spider-Man as able to hold his breath for eight minutes or more. * Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength. Events which would severely injure or kill a normal human, leave him with little to no discomfort. In the past, he has survived multiple blows from the likes of The Hulk, as well as surviving a point-blank missile explosion.277 Spider-Man's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break. Spider-Man has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability, in order to avoid breaking their wrists. Spider-Man is durable enough to survive getting beaten down by Colossus and Magik, when they were powered up by the Phoenix Force,278 His arm was strong enough to block Quicksilver while the speedster was in motion.279 * Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being is despite their physical strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, and even comparable to the likes of Daredevil.280281 * Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man is able to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm rapidly faster and more extensively than normal humans are capable of and can rapidly heal and regenerate from harm that normal humans cannot heal from.3 After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses.49 During a battle with a villain called the Masked Marauder, Spider-Man was rendered completely blind, however after about two hours his sight was perfect, albeit sensitive for about an hour after.282 In his encounter with Firebrand, Spider-Man suffered severe third-degree burns,283 but completely recovery in a matter a hours.284 * Enhanced Immune System: Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly.285During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Man was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours.286 His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal.287 Spider-Man's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism as stated by Blade, his radioactive blood would kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal.288 Spider-Man was able to recover completely from acid being spat into his eyes by the new Vulture although the extent of the damage may have been restricted due to his superhuman durability;164 however, Spider-Man has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages.289 * Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow.55 * Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance.2902914 Spider-Man has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense.292 * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object,265 with an upper limit of several tons per finger. At one point, Spider-Man was able to prevent Anti-Venom from taking his mask off by making it stick to his face.266 * Mark of Kaine: Kaine, the relatively amoral clone of Spider-Man, has shown the ability to use his wall-crawling abilities in a more offensive manner, burning distinctive scars, known as the Mark of Kaine in the face of his victims. Later Spider-Man himself used a variation of the same ability to escape from The Green Goblinby making his fingertips cling to his face and tearing them away, digging five deep wounds in Norman's face.267 Despite the obvious offensive potential of such an ability, Peter claims that it is unlikely he will use it again, as it was a move born out of anger and desperation.267 In later events during the Grim Hunt arc, due to Peter's rage at Sasha Kravinoff over everything she put him and his 'spider family' through, he used his version of the Mark of Kaine on her, ripping the skin off her face in the shape of a hand print, proclaiming "This is from my brother."268 He has also been able to use the Mark of Kaine to rip Iron Man's armor off, piece by piece.269 Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. * Spider-Sense: Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown, though the Master Weaver states it is enabled by his connection to the Web of Life and Destiny.215 It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by an artificial intelligence. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May, or when a fellow hero makes a bluff while playing poker. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' Even when he does not have the use of his eyes, Spider-Man can still use his Spider Sense in a similar fashion to Daredevil's Radar Sense to help him see by sensing the direction the danger is coming from by listening on the loudest noise around him. This was first used after Spider-Man was temporarily blinded by a device293 but was recently used again to help locate the new Vulture after his acidic breath blinded him.294 ** Radio Frequency Detection: Peter's spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers.295296 Abilities Indomitable Will: Spider-Man has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. For years, he has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. His mental strength is also shown when he successfully wrestles control of nanobots from Doctor Octopus.39Through the psychological profiles conducted by Maria Hill, she has stated that nobody has as strong as an ingrained identity as Spider-Man, further demonstrating the extent of his willpower.269 His willpower is so strong that he has been considered as the greatest of all the Spider-Totems in the Multiverse by Ben Reilly of Earth-94.211Despite this, he has been taken over by symbiotes on numerous occasions,303304 and there has been times where he has seriously considered and even attempted to kill his opponents.154306 Genius-Level Intellect: With an IQ north of 250,307 Peter is easily one of the most intelligent men on Earth. Some of the Earth's most brilliant minds such as Reed Richards and Hank Pym308 have acknowledged Peter's intellect, with the former acknowledging him as an intellectual equal whose potential rivals his own. In addition, Peter's college IQ scores were the same as those posted by Reed Richards at the same age.309 Peter was also able to hack into Stark Industries system to override Tony Stark's control command over the Iron Spider Armor,147 and discover Parker Particles, a force of energy tied into the continuous expansion of the universe that offers greater power than the Phoenix Force, according to Reed Richards.310 Expert Inventor/Engineer: With his knowledge and expertise in mechanics, robotics and engineering Peter has been able to use his amazing intellect and resources at Horizon Labs to create many inventions such as the four Spider-Armors, the Spidey Stealth Suit, his famous Web-Shooters, the Cryo-Cube 3000 and the noise reduction headphones. At Parker Industries he invented a magnitude of devices including but not limited to the Anti-Electro Netting, it was successful in de-powering Electro,311 an antidote for the Zodiac poison,218 and easy to apply holographic plating.312 Skilled Photographer: Peter is a very skilled photographer and has worked for the Daily Bugle and the Front Line as a photographer. 313 Master Acrobat: Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Parker is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat.314